1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mechanical selfwinding watch movements, particularly to those wound up by means of a winding weight oscillating under accelerations due to gravity and to the displacements of the watch movement.
2. Prior Art
Numerous watch movements with a duration of run of more than 72 hours and preferably of a duration of run ranging up to eight days are known in the art. However, none is provided with a selfwinding mechanism. An important drawback of the known movements wound up manually consists in the fact that the watch carrier does not remember the days requiring a winding up: either he winds up the movement too often, when it is not necessary, or he forgets to wind it up and the watch stops running at moments which can be very inopportune.